


Putting The Fun In Fun Dip

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy, Candy Fetish, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never had candy before- but Dean intends to change that.  </p><p>(Fun Dip is a registered trademark of the Wonka company by Nestle. I do not own Fun Dip.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting The Fun In Fun Dip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoudandDangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/gifts).



“Will that be all for today, dude?”

Dean Winchester nodded at the cashier in the candy shop. “That’s all,” he said.

The cashier smiled and took the credit card Dean held out. “You’re crediting a bag of Fun Dip? You do realize that it’s only a dollar, right?”

Dean shrugged. “I, uh. Trying to work up my credit score?”

“Oh, I get it. That’s a good idea. Enjoy your Fun Dip, bro.”

Dean nodded and walked out of the store. He went over to the Impala, where Sam and Cas were waiting, and got inside.

“What’d you get that was so important, Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “Nothing,” he said. He turned the car on and started driving back to the motel they were staying at.

“Dude, you literally screeched and pull over when you saw the candy shop. What did you get?”

“Uh… I ate it! Yeah, I ate it already.”

Sam sighed. “Whatever, Dean.”

Dean parked the car, grabbed his bag, and started walking to their room, with Sam and Cas following. Once they were inside the room, Dean turned to Sam. “Could you- uh. I have to, uh, talk to Cas about something, so could you, uh, give us some time alone, maybe? It won’t take long.”

Cas looked at Dean, confused. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Uh, just some stuff. It’s not bad or anything.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Fine, I’ll go pick us up some dinner,” he said. “Use a condom,” he added before walking out and closing the door.

Dean huffed. “Sammy, it’s not like that!” he shouted. He heard a laugh from the other side of the door. 

“See you guys later,” Sam called through the door before leaving.

Dean turned to Cas. “We’re alone now,” he said, “so this- this is good, man.” He set the bag on one of the beds and laughed happily. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing. You said you’d never had candy before, right?”

“I- no. No, I haven’t. Is that bad?”

“No, of course not. I bought some, though, so do you want any?”

“I suppose so,” Cas said.

Dean laughed. “Oh, God, you’re gonna love this. Wait a second.” He reached into the bag and pulled out the package of Fun Dip. “Fun Dip!” he said. Man, he was getting way too excited over this.

“What makes it so fun?”

“Well- well, yeah, most people don’t really make it fun, but tonight, I’m gonna show you how to make it fun. Real fun, Cas.”

“How-“

“Get on your knees, okay?”

Cas nodded and obeyed Dean. “Now what?”

“Now,” Dean said as he unzipped his pants and began sliding them off, “we can start having fun. You’ve seen a penis before, right?”

“Oh- oh, yes, I have. You taught me how to give and receive ‘blow jobs’ last week. I quite enjoyed that.” 

“Good! Great! Okay, so, this is- this is like that, I guess. But it’s more fun.”

“Because the dip is fun.”

“Yeah, sure.” Dean pulled out his erect penis and tore open the package of Fun Dip with his teeth.

“Am I giving you a blow job? Where does candy come into play with this?”

“Hang on, just wait a second.” Dean coughed. “Alright, so what you’re supposed to do with Fun Dip is take the little white stick and lick it, and that makes the candy powder stick to it, so you can lick it off and dip it again. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“But tonight, we’re going to use my penis instead of the stick.”

“Have you done this before, Dean? Is it ethical?”

“Probably not.”

“Are we doing it anyway?”

“Yep.” Dean took out the little stick and threw it in the trash can. “Lick it a bit,” he told Cas. 

Cas sucked in a breath and put his entire mouth around Dean’s penis. He looked up at Dean and raised his eyebrows.

“That’s, uh, probably wet enough.”

Cas nodded and took his mouth off.

Dean held out the packet of powder and stuck his penis inside. He pulled it out and nodded at Cas.

“I just lick it off?”

“Yeah.”

Cas nodded and began licking the powder off of Dean’s penis. 

Dean groaned. He should have thought of this ages ago. 

“Do- do we put it in the powder again?”

Dean nodded and stuck his penis in the packet. “Do you want me to do you later, or do you want to pass on this one?”

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Suit yourself,” Dean said. Cas started licking again. The trickster would've been proud.

Soon, they’d finished the packet, and the garbage can was full of semen. 

Dean and Cas collapsed on one of the beds. “So,” Dean asked, “do you think you like candy?”

“Yes, I think I do, Dean.”

After Sam had come back and they’d all eaten dinner, Dean and Cas politely refused the pieces of pie Sam had brought them. 

They’d had enough dessert for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, y'all.
> 
> thanks for everything :')


End file.
